Streaming is a process of delivering media to an end user in a sequence. Live streaming is a process of streaming media in real-time by collecting media files from a provider. Media may be audio files or video files. Live video streaming is very popular as various media devices support downloading the media files in real-time. A video can be streamed in many qualities, for example, 144p, 240p, 360p, 480p, 720p, 1080p, etc. Here, video streaming of qualities 144p, 240p, 360p and 480p provide low picture quality and require less Internet bandwidth and low data rate for downloading the media files. Video streaming of qualities 720p, 1080p and higher resolution video streaming provide high picture quality and require high bandwidth and high data rate for downloading the media files.
In a scenario, where a user may require high quality of video streaming but has access to a poor Internet connection, traditional systems automatically decrease quality of video streaming and provide a quality of video streaming such that streaming is not interrupted. Here, video quality is compromised. Thus, the user may not get the desired quality of video streaming.
Developments are made in video streaming systems for providing the user with high quality video streaming without interruption. Conventional systems use multiple network interfaces for downloading media files for providing high quality video streaming. Here, multiple network interface may be cellular network, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network and Bluetooth tethering. The conventional systems download the media files on each of the multiple interfaces. The media files are divided into one or more packets. Here, the one or more packets are received from at least one network interface from the multiple interfaces. However, a packet is received from each of the network interfaces, thus causing repetition of the one or more packets. Also, additional memory may be required to store the one or more packets. Thus, the conventional systems may not be feasible for applications having memory constraints. Also, device transmitting the one or more packets and device receiving the packets may consume more power for transmitting and receiving the same packets respectively.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.